Combine (Gman Squad)
For other articles involving the Combine, see Combine. As antagonists in later episodes of the sketch comedy series Gman Squad, the Combine have been in control of the world at the same time before the Matrix Gman captures both Xanatos and Wolfer. Their followers first appear in Bored Meeting, and have an expanded role in Boris and Clyde. In the original games The Combine have been in control of the Earth after the demise of the Nihilanth, and were able to defeat Earth's armies combined together in the Seven Hour War. Wallace Breen was able to negotiate a peace treaty and was given the role of Administrator in City 17, while the Combine put up several mechanisms that prevented humans from reproducing and escaping their iron hands, although resistance is widespread outside urban areas. In the Gman Squad The Combine gradually replaced the HECU Grunts, Xen creatures, Mr. Y and Mr. Z as the primary antagonists of the series. They have so far appeared in two episodes; their role is partially crucial to building up each episode's climax. ''Bored Meeting'' See: Bored Meeting The Combine first appear after Clyde drives his buggy inland. Soldiers are shown trying to shoot him down while riding the buggy, but most of them are rammed by the buggy or maimed by any other hazard. ''Boris and Clyde'' See: Boris and Clyde The Combine's role in the seventh episode of the main series has expanded. As usual, they try to gun down Clyde, who was able to escape, but they try to deal with both Clyde and Boris; the latter managed to escape along with Clyde, and most of them get killed. They also attempt to intercept him by chasing him in APC's, which to fails. The train operator who they run across explains to them that the Combine has established its presence in the world, and that they do not use money in their world. This angers them so much they immediatley shoot him to death. Later, the soldiers chase the rogue pair through vehicles, but with the aid of the Toolgun, Clyde is able to dispatch their pursuers. However, upon arriving at Lighthouse Point, a squad of soldiers kill them and, after reloading, Zimbabwe. As the episode ends, the revived train operator says, "What now...Ya faggot?". Portrayal The only models used in the Combine's portrayal are the Combine Soldier skin (the most common variety of Combine seen outside City 17 in the early phases of'' Half-Life2''). They ride in APC's and use AR2 pulse rifles and sub machine guns. Unlike in Half Life 2, they are depicted as wise crcking and immature (calling people "faggots"). They are also inept, unable to apprehend Clyde without the help of the Matrix G-man. Pictures Combine soldier.jpg|A standard combine overwatch soldier, wielding an AR2 Pulse Rifle. Combine APC.jpg|A Combine APC adapted from the Earth designs. It is armed with missile launcers and a machine gun, and commonly used for transport. Combine Helicopter.jpg|A combine Hunter-Chopper, armed with machine guns and rockets. Combine soldier.jpg 2.jpg|Another Combine soldier, armed with an MP7 External links *More information on the Combine takeover on Earth at Combine OverWiki Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad characters